John Wesley Moore (1827-1888)
in Emanuel? County or Screven County, Georgia |Baptism = |Death = in Screven County, Georgia |Father = William Narissa Moore |Mother = Susannah Newton |Spouse = Mary Ann Parker |Marriage = in Screven County, Georgia |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Burial = Double Heads Church Cemetery, Screven County, Georgia }} John W. Moore was a soldier in the Civil War. According to a letter he sent home, he was near Chattanooga on November 7, 1863. The letter is as follows: "Near Chattanooga, Tennessee November 7, 1863 My Dear beloved Mary Ann I thank God that I am yet spared through his unbounded mercys to write you a few more lines to inform you & children that I am something better than I was a few days ago though I am not well yet but earnestly hope & trust in God that his will reach you in due time to find you all in good health & in good spirits & doing well. I received your kind loving letter by Offa Williams & sent an answer by Mr. Hunters negro, Primus, on the 6th though I didn't finish my letter for I was detailed to go on picket & had to seal it up immediately. I sent up on Lookout Mountain-it was late in the evening when we started and it was raining. The road was slippery & boggy & I was so weak I had liked not to get up the mountain. It was dark before I get half way up & we had to walk on the edge of precipices from 20 to 50 feet high. There is precipice of rock from two to three hundred feet high. On top of the mountain there is a beautiful town & I saw several plantations & a water mill on the mountain & a good many small creeks & branches of the very best kind of water & there is the best kind of springs running out of the rocks all over the mountain. It is rich land on the mountain. I stood picket under a big rock - the rock was about a hundred feet high & the top of it jutted over so as to leave a space of about 30 feet underneath so that 40 to 50 men could stay under it & be sheltered from the rain. We staid there on picket two days & nights. We came down to camps yesterday. We could see the Yankee Cavalry riding in every direction. To look at the distance down in the valley didn't look to be more than three or four hundred yards off, yet when you see a man riding horseback he looks like a chicken rooster & he don't look to be much larger, the man, horse & all. I wish I had time to give you a full description of the mountain and the view from it, but I haven't time to write it. I saw several of the people that live on the mountain. Dearest Mary Ann I was truly sorry to hear that you was so sick & I trust & pray to God that you are well before now. If Brother Tom has not left before you get this I want you to send me some butter & a few potatoes & a little syrup. If Tom will bring them for me he had better not start with more than he can toat for I expect he will have it to toat from the Station & it is about ten miles from here to the Station & it want do for him to leave anything at the station. If he does they will steal it & he will have to watch close all the way or his things will be stold from him. They stold several boxes & carpet last from Offa Williams at Atlanta & at Chicamauga Station as he came back and he said he watched them close too. Tell Tom he must watch close or he will lose his things. Write to me as soon as you get this & let me hear how you & the children all is & how you are getting along. Write me when Brother Tom is coming back. I thought he was coming with Offa Williams. I hear that John Ingraham & David Lee is coming back soon. Give Geny & all the children my kind & affectionate love & you, oh, dear Mary Ann, receive all that is near & dear & undivided love receive all thats due to a true & loving wife for my undivided love is all for you. I will come to see you all the first chance & oh, that I had the chance to be with you this cold & dreary wintry night. But, oh, I shall be right here at the foot of the great Lookout mountain shivering with cold. I see no chance to come soon. There was three men of our regiment run away about a week ago & they were taken up a few days ago in or near Marietta, Ga. & they were put in prison. Tell the children all howdy for me & the same to you. Tell Tabitha she must continue to hug your neck for me & you must continue to kiss her & little Mary Ann for me & if I ever see you all again I will hug & kiss you all. Tell the children to be good children till I come to see you all. I am truly sorry that you can't get all the letters that I write you. I have wrote you several interesting letters that you never got. I am truly sorry that you didn't get them. I hope you will get them yet & I hope I will get all that you wrote to me. Let me hear how your potatoes turned out & how many cart loads of corn you get gathered. Write soon & write all the news. We have been on the pad so much lately that I dont hardly get time to write. Tell Billy Cail that I will write to him, in a day or two if I get the chance. Tell him to write to me & not wait for me for he has a better chance than me. Nothing more at present but I am still your affectionate husband til death so farewell to you and little children." Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of John Wesley Moore and Mary Ann Parker' |Birth place = Screven County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = Screven County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Screven County, Georgia}} |Birth place = Screven County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Screven County, Georgia}} |Birth place = Screven County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Screven County, Georgia}} |Birth place = Screven County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Screven County, Georgia}} |Birth place = Screven County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Screven County, Georgia}} |Birth place = Screven County, Georgia |Death = |Death place = Screven County, Georgia}} References *Descendants of James A. Parker and Elizabeth Sasser. *FamilySearch.org. *Irisheyes *Kimbro, Margaret. Posting on June 6, 2008. *Moore, John William, and Associated Families. *Moore, John William, Descendants of. Category:Moore (surname) Moore, John Wesley Moore, John Wesley Moore, John Wesley Category:Non-SMW people articles